


My One and Only Lonely Star

by bluesuede



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the moon, Celestial Being, End of the World, Inspired by Music, Magnus is the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuede/pseuds/bluesuede
Summary: Magnus and Alec were created for each other.Magnus is the sun and Alec is the moon and they would do anything to be with each other until the end of time.





	My One and Only Lonely Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I am back with another experimental fic that I am actually quite proud of. This is slightly based off that story about the sun and the moon and how they are in love with each other but can never see each other because they follow each other around the earth. 
> 
> This was inspired by the song Mansion Door by Shakey Graves, which is also where the title comes from. 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions below in the comments and enjoy! Oh and also, #SaveShadownhunters.

Magnus had existed since the beginning of time. He had been there the day the earth came to be, and the days when the other planets also appeared, burning bright and hot. He provided warmth for all those that needed it and he loved it. Life would always need him and it gave him a sense of meaning, he was important and would remain important until the end of time.

Having been around since the dawning of everything also meant that he was around the day that Alexander had been created. He could still recall the first day he had seen him, glowing with a luminescence that he had never seen before, standing out against the dark backdrop of the universe. Magnus had never known beauty before he had laid eyes on Alexander.

But he was cursed. They were never to cross each other’s path, destined to chase after one another until the end of days. Magnus had only ever spoken to Alexander when the universe decided they could spend time together. When they could both been seen in the heavens together or they momentarily met face to face. Those were the best days, but they never did last. They would only get hours together before they were separated for another time, chasing after each other until the universe once again decided to be kind. 

It had been a while since Magnus had seen his Alexander smile or heard his laugh ring wonderfully in his ears. Sometimes Magnus would hear the wind carry a whisper of his voice before it was gone and it only proved to make his heart ache greater. He could only wish for a day where he could hold his love in his arms and stay forever.

*

He could hear him, in the distance. Calling his name. With each passing second it seemed to get louder and Magnus knew that the universe had felt kind today. They were to see eachother again, fated to spend more time together until it ran out.

“Magnus.” Alexander spoke, shining almost as bright as Magnus in happiness.

“My love, how I have missed you Alexander.” Magnus burned brighter than he had in years, consumed with his love for Alexander. Happier than he had been in years just being in proximity with his compliment. 

Where Magnus had always radiated brightness, Alexander had glowed in the darkness. Where Magnus had stood out and basked in the acknowledgement of others, Alexander had preferred to stay hidden in the shadows. Magnus and Alexander were created for each other.

When their time dwindled, neither we’re ready to part, scared they would not meet for years to come or ever again. Every separation seemed to last longer and Magnus couldn’t bear the thought of never spending time with Alexander again. 

“I don’t want you to go my love. Not now and not ever.” Magnus whispered, his voice just barely reaching Alexander. 

“What if we don’t Magnus? What if we could be with each other until time ceased to exist?” Alexander replied in a soft voice.

“How Alexander? I’ll do anything for us to be together, I can’t live without you.” 

“All you have to do is trust me my lonely star.”

 

*

Today was the day, Magnus could feel it. In just a few short hours Magnus would be with Alexander forever. He didn’t know how they hadn’t thought of it sooner but this was it. The end of the world as Magnus knew it. Magnus had spend millennia shedding his light on earth for others to enjoy and now it was his turn to be selfish. 

He and Alexander had a plan, they were to stray off their paths, and make their own together. So in love that they would rather burn up together than be cold forever without each other. They knew not what would happen other than that they could finally be together with no expiration date. The universe could no longer dictate their love, they were the makers of their own destinies. They created their own fate.

That’s why when Magnus saw Alexander peeking over the horizon he felt no fear. He was not scared of the unknown but exhilarated and oh, so in love. He felt himself veering off course, going against every fiber of his being telling him to get back in line and kept going. Alexander was heading his way, directly in his path, he would finally know what it was like to hold his love in his arms. To feel his skin against his own and feel love explode in his entire being. 

They were so close now, only a few more feet until they would start anew. No more chasing and running after each other to the ends of the earth. No more of anything but each other. 

When they first touched, the world exploded in color. It was a storm like nothing ever seen before. Light and fire and atoms erupted against each other. The dark was illuminated with iridescence and flames. It was the end of the world and in the middle were Magnus and Alexander holding each other in their arms at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this little 1 am Drabble in light of these tough times.


End file.
